


When an opportunity falls into your lap

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Balcony Scene, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Cat just wants to relax after a long day and get a few hours of sleep. That doesn't stay the plan for long.





	When an opportunity falls into your lap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupercityCarnival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/gifts).



> I found out someone shares my birthday, and had to write her a fic because birthday twins rule.

By the time Cat finishes haranguing fashion about their layouts it's far later than she'd realized. She'll probably have to give the entire department the day off to make up for how long she's kept them here, and that doesn't help her mood at all. If they could just keep the shoots from looking like a disaster then they wouldn't have this problem.

But even if she's frustrated and upset and wants nothing more than to insist they stay and work through the exhaustion until the mistakes are fixed, she knows better than that. She's seen too many bosses act that way over the years and had decided long ago that she wouldn't be the same. She'll expect the best, she'll expect people to stay and fix things, but she won't be unreasonable with the requests. If she has them stay six hours past the time they were supposed to leave then she'll give them a day off to recover. That's what standby teams are for, why everyone is supposed to be at least minimally trained in keeping at least two additional departments up and running. CatCo can survive if she gives a few workers a single day off.

It's not until she gets back to her office that Cat remembers this is the night her driver needed off by eight for a family function. She'd assumed that would be fine and hadn't made any arrangements for a replacement driver to be on standby instead, and she hadn't remembered that fact until it was far too close to midnight to call and expect an answer. She could try, of course. But if the company was closed then even Cat Grant couldn't get them to answer the phone. And taking a common taxi was entirely out of the question.

But then again it wouldn't be the first time she'd slept at the office. That's why the balcony was covered, why she made sure the extremely comfortable couch was cleaned regularly and a bedding set had a permanent place in one of her cabinets. Sleeping on the couches in her office was too exposed should one of her employees show up to grab something after hours, but the balcony was safe. If she drew the curtains over the glass windows there was no chance anyone could see her from inside, and the railing was high enough that the view from any surrounding buildings was greatly limited. The only people who could possibly see her would have to be flying past, and Cat didn't much care if Supergirl saw her.

True, it was a look far more vulnerable and defenseless than Cat preferred to project. She wanted to be seen as confident and in charge. But even she had to sleep, and if the hero happened to see that, well then oh well. Cat was only human after all, and she doubted that fact would come as much of a surprise to the Kryptonian.

It's a nice enough night that Cat doesn't bother to grab the bedding, instead heading straight for the balcony and pulling the curtains closed as she goes. The couch is comfortable enough that she doesn't need the pillow for one night, and the evening air is still warm enough that the blanket will be too much. A sheet might be light enough, but again this is only for one night and Cat is sure she'll be fine. It's too much effort to pull the sheet out when all she wants is to sink into the soft cushions and finally get a break from worrying about her incompetent employees.

She doesn't even worry about whether anyone will see from the buildings around them as she starts to shed the most restrictive of her clothing. They won't be able to see enough in any case to make the shot worth it, and it's not like it's prime news that she's dedicated enough to her work that she spends the occasional night at her building. She's been called many things over the years because of how much she puts into her company, this would be nothing. Not worth paying to print.

Once she's down to her camisole undershirt and panties Cat lets out a sigh of relief and lets herself fall over the back of the couch with a sigh, already looking forward to the comfort as she falls asleep. She wasn't expecting the couch to be occupied, her progress stopped before she hits the cushions by a warm body covered in soft fabric that Cat recognizes instantly. Supergirl is asleep on her balcony couch, and Cat had just tipped herself over the back and directly on top of the hero.

"Huh- wha?" Supergirl says as Cat lands on her, startled out of her sleep by the unexpected sensation. "Miss Grant?"

"What the hell, Supergirl?" Cat asks sharply. She's not usually opposed to the idea of a meeting with the hero, but she usually prefers a little more preparation. Literally falling onto her in the middle of the night is not at the top of her list. It's already hard enough to pretend she doesn't know exactly who is behind the cape, when she's in a mood as snappy as she is now holding back is even more of a challenge.

"I'm so sorry Miss Grant, I just needed a bit of a nap," Kara says as she visibly struggles to wake up, rubbing her eyes as she lets out a yawn. "I promise I'll get out of your way in just a minute."

As she shifts onto her back beneath Cat the woman realizes how closely they're pressed together, and how little Kara's suit does to disguise the power in the muscles beneath the fabric. Even the cape between them isn't enough to keep her from feeling every movement, every flex of muscle as Kara shifts. And her own clothes are practically nonexistent, leaving no protection against the sensations rushing through her.

A second after that Kara's eyes pop open in surprise, something apparently tipping her off to Cat's growing arousal and state of undress. Her gaze darts down to Cat's body before her she looks sharply away, cheeks turning red as she determinedly ignores the barely clothed body still pressed tightly against her own.

And maybe if Cat weren't running on fumes, maybe if she weren't exhausted from a long evening of dealing with idiots, maybe she would have been able to resist the urge to turn Kara's head back until the hero is meeting her eyes. Maybe she wouldn't have slowly leaned down, giving the other woman every chance to push her away before their lips meet. Maybe she wouldn't have sunk into that kiss with a moan that leaves her no room to hide just how she feels about this.

But she is that tired, and the part of her brain still focused on conscious thought is beginning to think that's a good thing. She might not have had the courage to go through with this otherwise. She might have let herself dwell on the reasons she shouldn't be doing this, rather than giving in to what she's wanted since Kara had made it three months as her assistant.

"Are you sure?" Kara asks when the kiss breaks, her hands still held respectfully at her sides, not giving into the urge to touch any of the temptingly revealed skin above her. It's a sign of control that's everything Cat would have expected from her.

And the question gives Cat time to think about this rather than just react, time to let herself run through the implications of this, through all the reasons it's a bad idea. "I'm sure," she says, knowing that any reason against is more than overshadowed by the longing she's felt for months now, longing that she can't hold back anymore. Not when she's pressed against Kara like this, with so little between them.

The words are all the permission Kara needs, and her hands raise to trace gently along Cat's sides as they sink into another kiss. They explore Cat's body with a sure touch that gently fans the flames of heat currently licking through Cat, and she regrets for a second that her own hands are busy supporting her weight enough to hold herself over the hero as their lips slide against each other. The angle isn't quite sure enough that she can shift her weight to one hand, but she's not about to stop kissing Kara any time soon, even to move to a better position.

Thankfully Kara is as skilled at anticipating her needs here as she is everywhere else, and after a few minutes is lifting into the air with Cat firmly cradled atop her before being flipped and pressed down into the couch as Kara settles over her, cape falling around them as if sheltering them from the rest of the world.

The move, as well as the power it shows off, drives Cat even higher. And now that her hands are free she takes advantage of that fact to pull Kara along with her. The material of her suit, so effective against the blows and strikes of various enemies, is no barrier to Cat's touch. She can feel Kara tremble as she finds those sensitive spots, can practically feel the warmth of skin beneath her touch.

"I can take it off," Kara says when Cat's hands find her nipples, tweaking the stiff buds through the material of her top.

"Only if you do it quickly," Cat decides. She knows Kara has superspeed, and she fully intends to take advantage of that fact. She wouldn't be willing to take the time to shed their clothing otherwise, but if Kara can do it in the blink of an eye then she'll gladly take the opportunity.

Sure enough it's barely a second after that before they're pressed against each other completely, no barriers between them. Cat takes a second to mourn the loss of the cape over them both, but she can admit that it might be worth it to have an unobstructed view of Kara above her as the hero leans up a bit to bring a hand between them.

She's turned on enough from teasing Kara that she doesn't need much in the way of foreplay, and Kara seems to sense that as she moves her hand between Cat's thighs without bothering to tease. There will be time for a slower exploration later; right now they both need this first release.

As Kara's fingers dip into her wetness Cat throws her head back at the feeling, momentarily overwhelmed by how good this feels, how right. As if she's been waiting for this for months without realizing until she finally has it.

But she's not about to let Kara outshine her, and as soon as she starts to adjust to the sensation she's moving her own hand to mirror Kara's movements. The feeling of slickness beneath her fingers as she rubs quick circles around Kara's clit is intoxicating, and she revels in the fact that she's made Kara feel like this, that Kara wants her just as much as she wants Kara.

Moving her hand lower she slides a finger slowly inside as her palm continues to press against Kara's clit with every movement. A few careful curls of her finger have Kara begging for more, and Cat slides a second finger in alongside her first.

Her hips tilt in search of the same feelings, and Kara quickly catches on to what she wants, matching Cat's pace as two of her own fingers slip inside. They move together on the narrow couch, hips pushing into every thrust as they pant brokenly, kissing long abandoned in favor of much needed oxygen. Occasionally one of them will press an open mouthed kiss to the other's neck, but for the most part they're just taking comfort in the closeness as they drive each other closer and closer to their peaks.

"Oh God," Kara cries as Cat twists her fingers on her next thrust. Apparently that's just what she'd needed, and Cat stares in awe as Kara arches above her as she cries out her release into the stillness of the night around them.

It's almost intoxicating enough to make her forget her own need, but she's too close to her own orgasm to be distracted. She settles for moving her own hips against Kara's still fingers to keep herself from losing momentum, but it's not going to be enough to push her over the edge.

Sliding her free hand from where it had been clutching at Kara's back, she manages to maneuver it between them and around Kara's arm until she can reach her own clit. It's not as good as Kara's focused attentions, but she isn't going to pull her lover out of bliss just because she can't wait a few minutes.

It only takes a few seconds for Kara to notice what she's doing, and the moan the hero lets out at the realization is almost enough to push Cat into climax then and there, especially when she feels another rush of warmth against the hand that's still slowly working against Kara to bring her down from her own orgasm.

"Do you like that, Supergirl?" Cat manages to pant out, back arching as Kara resumes her thrusts. She's still working at her clit, still striving for the peak that's just out of reach, but she doesn't think it will take much longer.

"Yes, Rao yes, Cat," Kara answers quickly, leaning her head down to press desperate kisses along Cat's neck and collarbones. "You're so gorgeous like this, Cat. So beautiful."

The line should be cheesy, should have Cat rolling her eyes at how ridiculous it sounds. Instead it seems to be just what she needs to fall into her own bliss, hand slipping free of Kara's warmth at last to clutch at the hero for some touchstone to guide her through the waves of release that rush through her.

"Oh God, Kara," she hears herself calling as she rides through it, all thought about why she pretends gone in the instant she comes.

It's only when she's relaxing bonelessly into the cushions beneath her that Kara pulls back enough to look her in the eyes. "You've known this whole time?" she asks, voice curious and sounding a bit nervous as well.

"Of course I have," Cat answers, too exhausted by a long evening and a round of great sex to be more diplomatic. "I've known for months."

"And you wanted me anyway?"

Cat wants to roll her eyes at the inanity of that question, but she manages to avoid that in favor of pulling Kara down and flush against her. "I've wanted you since before Supergirl," she admits. There doesn't seem to be any reason she should lie, not now that they've crossed this line. "I just never expected to have the chance."

"Do you regret it?" Kara asks, voice quiet as she seems to move somehow even closer to Cat, curling into her hold as if afraid she could be pushed away at any moment.

"Oh, Kara, I could never regret you," Cat says honestly. They'll have to talk about it, about a lot of things, but she knows that much completely. She could never regret any of this.

Kara beams at that before leaning over to grab her cape and drape it over them. She doesn't seem any more inclined to move than Cat does. Moving from the couch will mean the start of those conversations, and they both seem content to push them off until morning.

"Wake me up before employees start arriving," Cat murmurs as she twists so that Kara is lying next to her rather than on top of her, their bodies pressed tightly together given the narrow amount of space. "You can fly me home for a change of clothes."

"I think we should both take the day off," Kara says, wrapping her arms around Cat's body with a contented sigh.

"I'll think about it," Cat says, already knowing she'll probably end up giving in. If the idiots in fashion can have a day off, she damn well deserves one too.

They can have that talk, and then maybe see what else they can get up to with an entire day of no distractions.

Cat has more than a few ideas.


End file.
